


Flurry

by Inkfowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Between season 1-2, Cuddling, GobblepotWinter2019, M/M, Smidge Of Angst, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl
Summary: Dealing with the remnants of Gotham's scattered gangs, Jim has to go to Penguin for assistance.  Suspecting there's something in Maroni's cabin that could help, they leave Gotham together, but there's a snowstorm looking to cause them trouble.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Gobblepot Winter 2019





	Flurry

**Author's Note:**

> I think too much plot fell into my fluff, but it got there at the end.

Gotham’s underworld became a mess after the deaths Fish Mooney and Sal Maroni. Underlings to both crime lords were scattered throughout the city, and it somehow fell to Jim and Harvey to pick up these lost souls before they could skip town, or try to find safety under Penguin’s umbrella. Penguin, Oswald. Jim never really believed that the sniveling man whose life he spared would’ve actually become king of Gotham. He could never admit it to anyone, but Jim was rather impressed with the result, and in such a short amount of time. Harvey flopped into the chair across from him and they exchanged a look before sighing. If only finding the remnants of Maroni’s gangsters could be so easy.

Harvey closed a file folder. “A whole day for one perp.”

Jim rubbed his eyes. “And he didn’t squeal either?”

“Nope. Apparently loyalty’s still running pretty thick, or maybe it’s stupidity. Man, I wish we’d uncovered some little book of secrets at Maroni’s hideout. Something to at least give us a clue.”

“You think mob bosses keep a neat record of their associates like a diary?”

“I don’t know, Fish had one. Actually it was three, but she used them to scrambled up all the info.”

“Well...say you’re onto something and there is a holy grail of everything Maroni did. Who would know about it? The bad guys we can’t find?”

“Yeah, okay. That seems like right-hand man stuff anyway and we’re barely catching-” Harvey paused for a long time. “Do you think Penguin would know?”

The name made Jim jumpy, he knew where this was going. However, his only response was a cold stare.

Harvery snapped his fingers. “He worked under Maroni right? He’d probably know if there were any lists or records, or at the very least he’s got names of some old lackeys. I think-”

“I’m not doing it.”

“What?”

“You’re going to ask me to go to Penguin and ask for help, but I’m not doing it.” Jim said matter-of-factly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go across town to see Oswald...Penguin, but it was...wait no, that was the reason. Every time they saw each other it turned into a fight, and he wasn’t in the mood to fight Os... _ Penguin _ .

Harvey blinked. “Oh, okay. I guess I can.” He returned to his work.

Jim watched him for a few seconds. Then he glanced around the bullpen before going back to Harvery. “Wait, are you really not going to ask me?”

Harvey answered without even looking up. “Nope. You said you weren’t doing it.”

“Right...I’m not.”

“Yep.” 

There was a gap of silence. Then Jim stood up. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“I thought you said you weren’t.” He couldn’t see Harvey’s smirk, but he could hear it. “But I mean, if you  _ want _ to-”

“Oh I definitely don’t  _ want _ to. It’s cold, it’s a long drive, and I’m walking into a den of evil.”

“If you hate it that much, I have no problem going.” Harvey leaned back in his chair. “But it seems like there’s no changing your mind.”

“Please, we both know you were going to make me anyway. Besides, no offense, but I’m the better negotiator.”

Harvey laughed. “Oh yes, Penguin listens to you for your amazing negotiation skills. Not that I doubt your results, but can I offer a bit of advice? We’re kind of in a time crunch so could you try, I don’t know, throwing out a compliment?”

“Excuse me?”

“I know you two have your little foreplay, but it really slows things down.”

“ **Excuse me** ?” Jim wasn’t out in the weather yet, but his cheeks were already getting a little red.

“I’m just saying, I think if you took a nicer approach it’d be a lot easier. I heard there’s a storm coming later so it’d be really great if we got a little something before then.”

Jim tried to think of anything to respond with. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, sometimes taking a few steps away before coming back, still with no answer. Right as he pointed a finger at Harvey, the other man tapped his watch, and Jim begrudgingly decided to drop the subject for the sake of time.

All the way across town Jim muttered to himself. The audacity, the absolute  **audacity** . He was practically doing Harvey a favor, no, he was doing the whole damn GCPD a favor by venturing in Penguin’s lair. Who else would they get to do it? No one. Jim put his neck on the line, and in return he had a partner with no respect.

Still in a huff, he was escorted into Penguin’s meeting room. As usual, Penguin was waiting for him at the end of the long table, a fire roaring behind the high backed throne. Not wasting any  _ precious _ time, Jim strode across the tile and sat in the adjacent chair.

Penguin smiled, smug and sugar-coated. “James, you’re looking well.”

“During your time with Maroni, did he ever keep a log of known associates or employees?”

The smile faded into a pout. “You’re not even going to say hello?”

“I’m told I’m on a tight schedule.” And the sooner he got out, the sooner he could focus on his cases instead of Oswald’s freckled face.

He shouldn’t have said anything because he’s sure it was the reason why Penguin took so long with his response. “Hmm...let me think. It feels so long ago that I had to suffer under that boorish man. Hmm...hm hm hm, records, records…”

Jim rolled his eyes. “We’ve cleared out all his properties, so if you could even remember any secret safehouses or buildings we might’ve missed that would be helpful.”

“We really are impatient, aren’t we?” Penguin leaned forward. “Have you tried the apartment on Ash street?”

“Yep.”

“The house on Herbert?”

“Searched it.”

“How about the cabin?”

“Ye...he had a cabin?”

Penguin leaned back, he’d found his bargaining chip. “Why yes James, he did.”

Jim closed his eyes and took a quick breath, preparing for the battle ahead. “And do you have an address?”

“It’s not the kind of place that has an address.”

“Can you tell me where to find it then?”

Penguin tapped his chin. “Mm, no.”

“Tell me, or I’ll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice.”

“I’m not obstructing anything, and I have a right not to cooperate.”

Jim grit his teeth, if only they could get through a conversation with no favors. “What do you want?”

“That’s not the problem, I literally can’t tell you where to find it. It’s a secluded place up North, far from the beaten path.”

“Then how do you know where it is?”

“I was almost killed there.” The delivery was casual, as if Penguin were talking about any normal day.

That probably was a normal day for him. Jim flashed back to the moment in Maroni’s restaurant when he had to testify on Oswald’s behalf. It seemed that any second he turned his back, Oswald’s life was in danger. Yet, Jim never hesitated to save him.

His pause must’ve been longer than expected because Penguin continued. “So I’m sure you can see why I have no desire to take you there.”

“Take me?” Jim wasn’t aware he’d need a guide.

Penguin chuckled. “Oh, any other day Jim...” the suggestive tone made Jim roll his eyes, “but I’m booked. Meetings to attend, books to manage...you understand.”

“Yeah. I understand.” Jim leaned forward. “So what do you want?”

Penguin leaned in too. “Let me see if I can explain again. There’s a cabin in the middle of nowhere, I’m the only one who knows where it is, and I’m not going. I’m busy, there’s a snowstorm coming, and nothing you say or do can change my mind.”

There was a mild stand off as they both stared the other one down. Oswald’s blue eyes started to burn through Jim’s, and he let his gaze fall to Oswald’s lips for only a moment. Then he pursed his own and stood up.

“Fine. North you said? I can start looking there.”

With a sigh Penguin sat back and crossed his arms. “You mean you can get yourself lost there, but please, don’t let me stop you.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t.” Jim gave a tight smile and started to walk out.

He wanted to curse at himself. This had all been a waste of time he could’ve spent looking for goons. At least he knew there was a secret cabin, but he also knew there was no hope of finding it without Oswald. Ugh, why did every meeting have to be so difficult! The conversation with Harvey popped into his head and he slowed his pace. Maybe things would’ve been different if he’d started a little nicer. It was too late now, but...but maybe it wasn’t.

Jim stopped at the end of the table and turned around. “Oswald-”

“Penguin. And no, I’m still not helping.”

“No, I...I was just going to tell you,” Jim hoped to calm the butterflies in his stomach, trying not to think about how dumb he was going to sound, “your hair looks nice today.”

The change was immediate, as Oswald’s scowl switched to surprise. He regained his composure as one hand tentatively brushed at his bangs. “T-thank you.”

Jim waited a beat before nodding and starting his exit again. Harvery could be onto something with these compliments. He hadn’t expected such a strong reaction to such a small thing. He also didn’t expect to hear his name.

“James. Wait.” Penguin shifted in his throne. “I can’t have you recklessly wandering around, otherwise you’ll die while still owing me a favor from last time.”

“Are you saying-”

“I’m saying there’s something in it for me...and that we are back in Gotham before one snowflake falls.”

Jim couldn’t stop his small smile. “Who’s driving?”

Penguin made Jim drive, claiming that it helped him navigate if he replicated the original situation. Jim tried to make a joke about threatening him to make it even more realistic - it didn’t land. They were both quiet for most of the trip, except for Penguin pointing out which turns to take. The further away from Gotham, the worse the roads got, which was to be expected, but Jim still wasn’t prepared when the car fishtailed on one lonely stretch. Although what really surprised him was Oswald’s hand flying up to clutch his arm. Jim corrected the tires, and the hand slowly relaxed, but stayed on his arm until Penguin used it to indicate another small road.

Twisting and turning through some tall pines, they finally came to the cabin as the sky was turning grey. Jim got out and looked at the structure. He was surprised at how rustic it really was, not what anyone would picture for a mob boss. The other car door slammed, and Penguin waddled over to Jim, his umbrella protecting his fur coat from the sparsely falling flakes.

“Thirty minutes detective. You have thirty minutes and then we are leaving.”

“We came all this way for thirty minutes?” Jim rattled the door handle, locked.

“You’re lucky to get that, it’s already snowing.”

Jim threw his shoulder against the wood, hoping it was as rusted as it looked. It was not. He stood back, rubbing his arm, and looked for a better way in. Maybe there was something he could use to pry it open, or a window-

The sound of several gunshots startled him, and in a split-second he was looking at where the handle used to be. He threw a glare back as Penguin blew the smoke from the end of his pistol.

“You’re welcome.” That smirk. “Tick tock James.”

The door swung open easily and Jim cautiously stepped in. The place seemed pretty homey though: kitchen, couch, fireplace... Then there were two doors that Jim assumed led to a bedroom and bathroom. He didn’t know what he was searching for exactly, but there were some books and papers scattered in the living room. Jim started sifting through what was on the coffee table.

Penguin shook out his umbrella and set it against the wall. “Just as cramped and disgusting as I remember...with just an extra layer of dust.”

“Well, if you don’t like being here so much, maybe you could help? It’d make things go faster.”

Penguin tilted his head as if he’d heard a grave insult. “Pardon?”

“You said I only have thirty minutes, but I’m staying until I either find these records or I’ve checked everywhere.”

“Oh no, if you think you’re staying here one second past your time limit, then...then you can stay here forever because I’m taking the car.”

“You’re going to drive on those icy roads?” It was a bit of a low blow from Jim, but it still felt more appropriate than saying ‘you’d never leave me’.

For a moment Penguin’s mouth hung open, ready to retaliate, but instead he let out a huff and started to dig through a cabinet. Jim smiled at his success, and then returned to the task at hand. The living room proved futile, and Jim didn’t have a lot of hope for the bedroom. Apparently Penguin didn’t either because all he did was sit on the edge of the bed and glance around, pointing at things he wanted Jim to examine. Jim emptied a box on the floor when Penguin gasped.

“It’s been an hour! One full hour! James, we’re leaving.” Without waiting, he stood up and marched out of the room.

Jim kicked the fallen objects around for a quick search before following. Oswald stood in front of the door, a look of shock on his face. This reaction could only be caused by the small pile of snow that had spilled through the hole in the door. Jim pushed past him and pulled on the wood. The door opened to a blizzard, and even his car, parked only a few yards away, was barely visible. As he squinted into the tundra, the door slammed in front of his face and Penguin shoved it closed with his back. 

Then he was left facing Jim with a righteous glare. “This is all your fault!”

“ _ All _ my fault? You lost track of time too.”

“Yes, but…” Penguin searched for the right words, “but we wouldn’t be out here in the first place if it wasn’t for you!”

Jim shrugged and walked into the living room. “Technically, we wouldn’t be here without you so-”

“Do  **not** start with me James!” Faster than anyone would’ve thought possible, Penguin moved to stand in Jim’s way. “It’s your little quest that got us stuck in this God forsaken blizzard!”

Even though Jim waited a few seconds, his next sentence wasn’t well thought out. “And?”

Penguin raised his hands, ready to murder Jim. However, he refrained from any strangling, and instead started to pace furiously. “And?  **And** ? And what? What more do you want me to say? That we’re going to freeze to death thanks to you? You and your idiotic flattery! I can’t believe I fell for your stupid… Argh!”

Jim watched him pace, unsure if or what he should answer. Did Oswald really only come because Jim was nice to him? Was he that desperate for Jim’s attention? Jim bit his lip. In all honesty, his compliment had been genuine, but he doubted Oswald would believe him now. He gave it a little while, and then sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Penguin halted, but still clung to his anger. “What?”

“I’m sorry.” Jim’s apology caused the fury to fade, but with Penguin’s arms still crossed, Jim decided there was more to say. “You’re right, it’s my fault we’re stuck here. You didn’t want to go, but I kind of forced your hand.”

That seemed to do the trick, and Penguin finally relaxed. Aware of how quickly another burst of anger could flare up, Jim cautiously continued. “But...if you’re really so worried about freezing to death... I think I have a solution.”

“What do you have in mind?" Penguin's eyes darted up and down, looking Jim over.

It was quick enough that Jim almost missed it, but the implication made his heart skip a beat. He'd been thinking of finding something to burn in the fireplace, but if Oswald had something...more intimate in mind, that could work too. He shook his head as if that would chase away his blushing. No, there was a real element of danger here, however small.

Jim cleared his throat. "Uh...well I was thinking we um, we should try to cover the hole in the door, and get a fire started. Do you-"

"I can find something to burn, no problem." Penguin snapped the words out, seemingly flustered at his own misunderstanding.

Jim grabbed a towel from the kitchen, it would probably work to plug up the hole shot in the door. He hoped he didn't crush any chance of getting close to Oswald. Kneeling by the door, he scowled. He really shouldn't be hoping for such things. Harvey’s teasing earlier today hadn’t been the first instance of his partner hinting at some sort of secret...relationship. Harvey dropped little comments and innuendos; going as far as comparing Jim and Penguin to him and Fish. It always ended in Jim adamantly denying anything, but he started to wonder if Harvey was actually joking or trying to tell Jim it was okay if there  _ was _ something between him and Penguin.

It couldn’t be okay. His mission was to clean up Gotham, and how could he possibly fight evil if he was getting cozy with its leader? Although...technically, Maroni’s cabin was outside the city’s limits so anything they did wasn’t any of Gotham’s business.

Before he could follow that train of thought, a crash in the living room drew his attention. One of the wooden chairs was lying smashed against a wall. Then Penguin proceeded to snap off a broken leg and use it to continue the demolition.

Jim held up his hands and rushed over. “What are you doing?”

After one hard whack, Penguin looked up with a confused expression. “Getting firewood.” Jim’s blank stare prompted him to say more. “The place is abandoned Jim, it’s not like anyone’s going to care.”

Jim took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Then he felt something prod him and saw Penguin offering him the wooden leg. “Want to take a swing? It’s quite therapeutic.”

“No thanks.” Jim’s smile was tight. “I’m...I’m going to check for anything else that might be useful.”

“Suit yourself.” Penguin raised the makeshift club again. “Maybe you can use that boyscout intuition to figure out something to eat.”

Jim opened his mouth to give some kind of retort, but was cut off by the sound of splintering wood. He let out a sigh and went about his task. In the end he collected a quilt, some water bottles, and he did find something to eat. Penguin’s stock of ‘firewood’ expanded with the addition of the other wooden chair, and a huge pile of books from around the house. With all the alternative seats being smashed, they both had to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. Jim had the blanket around his shoulders because Penguin insisted his fur coat was warm enough. 

Penguin picked at the bowl Jim gave him. “Is this really all you could find?”

“You got a problem with oatmeal?”

“You have no idea.”

Jim thought about asking for context, but then he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. It was so quiet in the cabin, just the scrape of their utensils and the crackle of the fire. Occasionally the wind outside would pick up and rattle the windows, and bits of ice hit the glass.

Feeling the need to say anything, Jim cleared his throat. “Hey, um...I do really like your hair today.”

Penguin didn’t even turn his head, he just glanced in Jim’s direction. 

The silence continued so Jim did too. “Although, your hair’s nice everyday so it’s nothing new.” He paused. “In fact your whole wardrobe is always so-”

“You already got me out here James, what else do you want?” Penguin finally turned to him, a little irritated.

“N-nothing I-”

“Okay, then you can drop it. It was cute at first, but now you don’t have anything more to gain.”

“Do you think this is an act?” Jim was actually hurt. The first time, his compliments had an ulterior motive, but even so he never lied; and he was trying to be serious now.

“You haven’t done anything to prove it isn’t. Who goes from hating me to showering me in praise in the course of a day?” Penguin pulled his coat tighter.

At first it seemed like a defensive measure, but upon closer inspection, Jim noticed him shivering. Jim hesitated, but then he scooted over and offered a place under the quilt. Initially, Penguin refused, but eventually curled up against Jim. It was much warmer, and the weight of Oswald’s body added a different kind of comfort.

Jim smiled. “Is this convincing?”

Penguin scoffed. “Hardly.”

“Oswa-”

“Penguin.”

Jim looked at him, trying to make contact with those ice blue eyes. “Oswald.”

Finally Oswald looked back, and even though he stuck out his chin his gaze remained gentle. “What?”

“What do I have to do to prove that I’m not trying to scam you? That it was never you I hated, but the laws that I have to follow and the ones you keep breaking?” Jim wanted to erase any trace of doubt in Oswald’s eyes. “How do I get you to trust that I mean it when I call you beautiful?”

A deep blush spread across Oswald’s cheeks and he turned away. After a beat, he scoffed. “I could do what Maroni did with me and point a gun at you.”

Oswald faced Jim again, and the smallest smile crossed his lips. Perfect pink lips that Jim didn’t even try resisting. The kiss was sweet and delicate, fitting for their first. Jim pulled back to see Oswald was bright red.

Jim laughed. “How about I just do that instead?”

Oswald sputtered for a moment. “H-how do I know that that wasn’t part of it?”

Jim kissed him again. “What about this one?” And again. “Or that one? Do you think they’re all fake?”

He was rewarded with a giggle as Oswald pushed him away. “Okay, okay, I think I believe you.” Then he kissed Jim, long and slow. “Or maybe I have hypothermia and this is some frozen hallucination.”

Jim put his arms around Oswald, bringing him closer. “I don’t think that’s one of the symptoms, but if it is then you definitely need to be warmed up.”

They made out for a little while, wrapped up in each other and the blanket. Nothing too risqué, but when Oswald pulled away he did have to remove his tongue from Jim’s mouth.

“So what about those laws you hate?”

Jim brushed Oswald’s bangs. “What about them?”

“You still have to follow them, and I’m not going to stop breaking them for a few hugs and kisses.”

“Can’t we think about that when it stops storming?” He nuzzled into Oswald’s neck.

“So tomorrow?”

“You don’t know that. Maybe we’ll get snowed in for awhile. Out here where the city can’t get us.”

Oswald put his hands on Jim’s face, holding him. “You can sing ‘Let it Snow’ all you want, but eventually we’re going to have to go back to Gotham.”

Jim stared back, admiring all of Oswald’s features, even though there was a hint of fear in them. “Can I tell you something? The whole precinct already thinks we have some secret relationship. Why should it matter if we actually have one?”

“Like what Fish had with your little partner?”

“Like that. Except I’m telling you now that I won’t be shooting anyone at the pier for you.”

“Damn, that was going to be my next question.” Oswald game Jim a peck.

Jim kissed him deeper and then held his hand. “I can’t guarantee it’ll work, but if we both love our city as much as we say we do, then surely there’s some way we can help it together.”

“Together…” Oswald smiled, “about time.”

“About time?” Jim raised an eyebrow. “I know I’m a little slow when it comes to feelings, but you can’t be blaming me for this.”

Oswald fluttered his lashes, and spoke in a semi-mocking tone. “Please accept this invitation to my new club, it wouldn’t be the same without  **you** .”

“Okay, so I was  _ really _ slow getting to this point then.” He adjusted his arm around Oswald’s shoulders. “But at least we can be on the same page  _ now _ .”

“Speaking of pages...maybe you should throw a few more of those useless books on the fire.” Oswald pointed to the pile of ‘kindling’.

Jim reluctantly left the warmth of the blanket. He tore a hardcover into smaller sections, and then he started to do the same to a notebook when he finally looked at the paper scrunched in his hand. It was covered in addresses. He flipped through the rest and found names, numbers, and all sorts of contact information.

Slowly, he turned to Oswald. “Did you look at any of these before piling them up?”

“Now. Why-” Oswald took a closer look. “Wow. That idiot actually kept all his information in one place. Ameteur.”

Then he caught the look Jim gave him and put on an innocent smile. “I mean, what luck! You’re welcome!”

Jim sighed with a smile. “So this is what working together’s going to be like?”

“I expect there to be some similarities.” Oswald winked.

“Can’t wait.” Jim placed a kiss in the mess of black spikes.

He finished feeding the fire and sat back on the couch to cuddle with Oswald again. Eventually they fell asleep to the sound of the wind and snow, but curled up together they were warm and content.


End file.
